


[Podfic] Resurfacing

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Return, Don't copy work to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Slash, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: It’s in the way Sherlock prowls the flat after they both return – John from just a few miles of London pavement away, and Sherlock from God knows how many thousands of miles and lies away. And two years.They both come back from two years away.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resurfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659569) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Hooray for pattern's birthday! Give her some kudos/comment love today if you can! <3

Length: 19:24

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cpxugghw2o9n8uf/Resurfacing_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/resurfacing-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [Maps by Maroon 5 (Serestal cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hInV6N1e-NI)


End file.
